El Tango de Bubbles
by minervarette
Summary: A late response to the Albusand Minerva Soapy Tango Challenge. F for fluff rating. Albus decides to check out the 'soft and gentle' hand theory behind bubbles. Involves a slip-induced tango and a mock bubble beard.


The Soapy Tango Fic Challenge  
  
El Tango de Bubbles  
  
Nothing belongs to me, nope, it's all J K Rowling's work.  
  
The AD/MM ship issued the following challenge. It had to include the following:  
  
MM/AD pairing (naturally!); washing dishes; soap; tango (it takes two); Weasleys; cheese.  
  
Albus Dumbledore entered the kitchen searching for some cheese to see none other than his deputy, Minerva McGonogall with her robe sleeves turned up and a wisp of hair escaping her usually ever so tight bun.  
  
'My dear, what on earth are you doing? Surely you can use magic to wash up instead of doing it the Muggle way?'  
  
Oh, Albus, what are you doing here?  
  
"I've had this real craving for cheese after the meeting ever since the end of the Order meeting."  
  
"Cheese. Are you a man or a mouse?"  
  
"Squeak!"  
  
"Ha, ha, Dumbledore. Very funny."  
  
"Why, Tabby, are you going to start chasing me around the kitchen?"  
  
Minerva looked up, wide-eyed with surprise followed by a bemused expression on her face. I can't believe he just said that! She thought.  
  
"I can't believe...oh, wait, yes I can believe you said that," she said half exasperated. She busily turned back to the sink and resumed her washing up.  
  
Albus sidled up to Minerva and with one deft movement picked up soap bubbles and blew them in her hair.  
  
"Albussss! Your are the only 150 year old I still know that is capable of acting as if they're 15. You could give some of the students a run for their money in your dexterity to act like a child! You don't fool me with this, 'He who is so wise and all knowing malarky!'"  
  
"Sorry, Tabby, couldn't resist testing the cat's aversion to water theory?" Albus said, making to flick water at Minerva's face.  
  
"Miaoww!" Minerva replied drolly.  
  
"You better watch that I've got my claws in you barmy old coot or you could be heading for serious trouble!"  
  
"Ha! The legendary McGonogall death stare.. gets them every time or so I've heard... Gulp! Alright, I'm told Professor. Ye gads, woman, if looks could kill...! Anyway, I know your guilty secret professor...."  
  
You what! Minerva said a tad alarmed. I think I'm going to die of embarrassment right here up to my arms in soap suds! She thought.  
  
"I know that you don't trust the Black house elf to do a thing, that Molly is exhausted after that Boggart episode and because you are the ever so strict yet terribly lovely person that you are that you have decided to try to ease the load. Am I right or am I...?"  
  
"Yes...but don't push your luck!" Minerva pointed the dish brush at Albus's nose.  
  
"Aha! But did you also know that washing up is more successfully accomplished with another pair of hands and musical accompaniment?"  
  
"Albus...I hardly think this is the time or the place for your chamber music as this is a secret headquarters!"  
  
Albus brandished his wand and music began to faintly drift around the kitchen. He picked up the dishcloth and began to dry up alongside his deputy. Gently humming the tune, he registered a soft Scottish lilt from beside him and chuckled softly. As Minerva placed a plate on the draining board, Albus accidentally touched her hand as he picked another up. They turned and smiled with embarrassment at each other. "Give me your hands."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Give me your hands. I saw this once on a Muggle contraption, a teleschism when I was at Grimmauld Palace on Order business. You know, Arthur's tinkering. Anyway, apparently if you do the dishes you have the softest hands."  
  
"Albus..." Minerva said, eyebrows half raised in disbelief and reluctantly handing her hands over.  
  
"And you do..." He said slowly touching both of her hands with his own.  
  
"Could I possibly have my hands back...? It's just it would make this chore a lot, well, more possible to accomplish."  
  
As she said this a tango started to play.  
  
"Care to dance, my dear?" Albus said, with a dangerous twinkle in his eye. Before she could reply he spun her out and quickly in.  
  
"Albus Percival Wulfrick Dumbledore!"  
  
"Come now, Minerva, if I remember correctly you are an excellent dancer."  
  
"No, Albus, not here, in the kitchen, I couldn't possibly," Minerva said hurriedly making to step past Albus but he wouldn't take no for an answer and caught her hand.  
  
"One dance, Tabby, right here and now," he said, gracefully spinning her round and bowing, still holding her hand. Minerva sighed and did a small curtsy. Then, Albus put his other hand on her waist and began to glide her around the kitchen table.  
  
As they continued to dance around the kitchen, Albus magicked the bubbles to float around in the air. Minerva relaxed, a smile curling her lips as she looked upwards and laughed girlishly at them, as she did this, her foot slid on some water that had over spilt from Albus' prank, but luckily she grabbed around Albus' neck and he turned her slide into a fast, yet graceful dip. Staring into each other's eyes and catching their breath, Albus bent his head and kissed her full on the lips. As soon as it had started, the kiss finished and they looked searchingly into each others' eyes.  
  
Both the Hogwarts headmaster and deputy quickly came to their senses when they heard a spontaneous applause from the doorway. Albus lifted Minerva quickly to her feet. Whipping their heads quickly round they saw...  
  
"The Weasley clan," Minerva said weakly and felt a flush spread over her cheeks.  
  
"Professors," George and Fred said grinning in unison, closely followed by Ron exclaiming,  
  
"BLLLLLOOOOODDDY HELLLLLLL!"  
  
"Ronald Weasley!" Both Mrs. Weasley and Minerva scolded.  
  
"Uh, come along Weasley's lets leave these lov, uff,... I mean the Professors to it", Mr. Weasley said as his wife dug him in side with her elbow.  
  
Minerva slowly returned to the sink and began to wash up once more. Albus came up behind her and whispered,  
  
"I must say, your blush is most becoming."  
  
"Albus! Of all the people to walk in...the Weasley twins spying on us..."  
  
"Ah, yes, but did you notice how absolutely thrilled they were at catching you out for a change!  
  
Minerva started to say, 'It's not funny, Albus!" but was consumed with giggles. Albus decided to make her laugh even more by bringing bubbly hands to hold her face and give her a kiss.  
  
"Ah, you've seemed to have acquired a beard similar to mine, my dear," Albus grinned.  
  
"Well, that will never do!" Minerva giggled, as Albus leaned in for a very bubbly kiss.  
  
"Care for another whirl, Mademoiselle?" He said as he put his hands around her waist.  
  
"Well, that's one way of getting out of the drying up, Minerva chuckled, as she span into Albus's waiting arms.  
  
FINITE. 


End file.
